when you lose a bet
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: this is what happens when Maka loses a bet to Liz and Patty and has to pay the consequences. Please R&R Read it or i'll take your soul..
1. The bet

**(Maka's POV)**

I was in Gallows Manor with Kid in his room wearing a black and red symmetrical dress, it was sort of like a maids dress, but I wasn't a maid.

Let me explain...

_**Flashback **_

I got a text of Liz:

**Hey Maka can you come to Gallows Manor without Soul.**

**It is just me, Patty and Kid here and we want to keep it with only one boy and four girls.**

**Don't tell Soul where you are going and all that crap, I'll explain all this when you get here.**

**Liz **

So I got dressed and went out to their mansion.

"Okay what is it you want Liz?" I asked, "Well Maka you fancy doing a bet with us" she answered "depends" "depends on what Maka?" "What you do if you lose" I asked them, "well, we are going to be in pairs, me and Patty and you and Kid, if we lose Patty will have no giraffes for five weeks, I will have no makeup for five weeks and if you and Kid lose, we will put everything in his room asymmetrical for five weeks or something else like that and for you Maka, you have to stay in Kid's room for five weeks you're not aloud out of there and we get to pick your clothing and you can't tell Soul anything about this. Well Maka, what do you say wanna do this bet or what" Liz explained the consequences if me and Kid lose, "no" I simply said and was heading out for the door but Patty jumped in front of me, "what ya mean by no. You are doing it and that's that" she said as she gave me a death glare and dragged me back, she put my hands behind my back like I wore handcuffs and was being arrested, I tried to break free but she wouldn't let me go, "Liz help me here" "nope, you're not getting out of this one" "come on Liz, let her go, this is against her will" Kid said, that's nice of him trying to help me but it doesn't work, "nope, sorry but we don't care about the whole `against her will`crap, we want her to do this to see if she wins to see if she has luck" she said to Kid "Liz, stop this at once, just let Maka go" Kid demanded "nope" Liz said.

"Patty let me go" I asked while struggling to break free, "nope" she giggled.

**Ooohh, what's gonna happen to Maka and what is going to happen, well guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review **


	2. Consequences

**(Maka's POV)**

Patty is still holding me like I'm a criminal that's being arrested, "Patty" I asked and yet she giggled nope again.

"So Liz what is the bet? Before Patty tears my wrists of" I asked and I said that because Patty is gripping on my wrist for too long and to hard and I wouldn't be surprised to see a red mark on my wrists, "okay Maka you have to say a quote out of a book that we all know" Liz said, uh which book will all of them know mm? "Extra Dynamics" I said, "oh yeah who said that again it was…" Kid said, I think he was just saying that so he doesn't lose, "it was Dr. Pendanski said it to Mr. Barlow in the science book called EXTRA DYNAMICS and underneath the title, the subtitle says The Black Hole Mystery, so anyone heard of it beside Kid" I said, I am still in the position.

**(A/N that book does not exist)**

"Yeah" Kid said "nope" Liz said with a smirk and Patty giggled behind me, she said nope as well so I lost the bet, oh yippy, that was sarcastic. "Well Maka, Kid you two lost and you Maka can't leave here until five weeks and Kid we will only move and hide one of your pictures for one day comparing Maka is not allowed to leave your room" Liz said, oh great now I'm not allowed to leave Kid's room, just great.

"Okay Maka text Soul saying that your sleeping over ours" Liz said I just nodded but there was one problem; Patty is still holding me, "Patty let go of her so she can text Soul" Kid demanded and she let go of me, _thank goodn__ess, I thought she was going to tear my wrist of my arms_.

So I texted Soul:

**Hey Soul,**

**I'm sleeping over Liz, Patty and Kid's mansion for a few days.**

**Don't come over because Kid is in one of his symmetry moments and Liz is trying to fix him up and Patty is laughing her head off and it will drive you insane, I'm just giggling, it doesn't bother me that much and this could go on for hours anyways won't be home for few days, behave, have fun.**

**(P.S Soul in anything is neither broken or if my room is trashed or touched I will hold you responsible and I will Maka chop you 8 times, it's gotta be 8 or Kid will flip)**

**Bye from Maka**

"And send" I clicked the send button of my phone, Liz gave me a death glare which scared me a little "I didn't tell him anything about the bet" "good" Liz said while walking towards me, I took a step back until I was up against the wall then Patty came on the other side of me and grabbed my arms again but this time Liz grabbed my legs to I wasn't touching the ground, you know like I was going to get swung onto a sofa. Then they took me up the stairs, when we got up the first flight of stairs Kid ran up to me, "Liz, Patty let go of her" he demanded, "fine" then they swung me so I was over the banister they were still holding me though I was just swinging or hovering in the air ready for pain to course through my body, ugh its annoying being the smallest out of all the girls, why I hear you ask, well, because they can pick me up and do this, _anyone can do anything to me._

I started to cry, well I felt a tear run down my face and my vision went blurry, when they saw this they just dragged me to Kid's room.


End file.
